


Reflection

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: For the first time in his life, Heero honestly felt like he could faint.





	Reflection

REFLECTION FF GW

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing nor am I making any profits from this. I am just a HUGE fan and obsessed with all the awesomeness that IS Gundam Wing.

PLEASE BE ADVISED: This is my first time doing this and there IS a light sex scene in this story. However I don't believe it is anything graphic. I believe I made it pretty tasteful. If it happens to offend anyone I can edit, so just message me. I sincerely hope that I don't get reported. It's rated M for a reason.

ALSO: This story came from me and my being inspired so if anything in this story resembles any likeness of anything or anyone (including but not limited to other stories) I promise it is purely coincidental. I am presenting this as a one shot, but I might continue if my muse is cooperative.

 

 

Her screams of agony filled the room, ripping through his soul with every shrill cry. By his estimation, this was the closest he'd ever been to feeling anything resembling panic. While that feeling was indeed new, it was also frustrating and confusing to him; he knew with absolute certainty that this was the worst pain he had ever endured.

All of the battles, fights, torture and bodily harm that had befallen him in the past...none of it came close to the sheer hell he was now forced helplessly to watch.

He honestly didn't know what was worse...the fact that there was nothing he could do to alleviate her pain or the fact that he was the cause for her pain.

Even with all of his training, which was considerable, if he were being truly honest with himself he had never really been even remotely prepared for this situation. However it dawned on him now that nothing in the universe could have ever really prepared him for this. This thought annoyed and angered him because he prided himself on being prepared. He loathed the onslaught of insecurities he was now overwhelmingly faced with and had seemingly no way to correct.  
Yet, being the perfect soldier, even with all of these emotions threatening to rise to the surface his face never once betrayed him.

Another of her agonizing cries brought him back out of his self induced torture and with it he managed to pull his resolve deep from within himself. He was an elite soldier after-all, he must do what needed to be done. In this situation all that he could do was be here for her until the end.

She squeezed his hand with a strength he had not been aware she had ever possessed in her tiny body. Of course he knew all to well the strength pain could produce. For a normal man, the force with which she squeezed would have been painful, but Heero Yuy was no ordinary man.

The doctor was calling out orders to the nurse as well as to Relena...the time had arrived. This was it, after hours of labor, screaming, emotions running high and months of preparation the time was upon them...just a few more pushs and they would go from being a couple to a family.

He was transfixed with the reality of the situation, he was about to become a father. This is a title he never thought he would ever hold. Even with this knowledge in the past several months he still couldn't fully wrap his brain around the idea. With one big push Relena had done it, and now the only cries in the room were those of their child. But before he could process the beautiful and enthralling sounds of his child's cries Relena was pushing through more cries of anguish as their second child was brought into the world.

Twins, two babies, a boy and a girl. Knowing you will have twins and actually having the twins in reality was overwhelming to say the least.

For the first time in his life he honestly felt like he could faint...almost.

The cries of his children were foreign yet the most enthralling sound he had ever heard. He searched Relena's tear stained face to see a smile so beautiful he found himself leaning down to capture her lips. The kiss was deep, the only way to convey his happiness as words were not adequate, Relena returned the sentiment with equal fervor. There's was a deep and special love that was unbreakable and everything they had been through had proved that unequivocally.

The next voice heard was the doctor asking Heero if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. Wordlessly he took the scissors and did as the doctor instructed. As if in a trance he watched the nurse clean, weigh. and swaddle the babies, then the nurse handed the tiny bundles to Relena.  
He took a mental picture because he never wanted to forget the image in front of him or the way he felt in this moment. He had a family, he was a father.

Bringing him out of his reverie Relena asked him if he was ready to hold their children. He nodded and as he looked down on the face of his son with dark hair like his and eyes like Relena then to his daughter with blond hair like Relena and eyes that mirrored his own he felt a love well up inside of him that he wasn't aware he was capable of feeling. If Relena hadn't pointed it out he probably never would have noticed the moisture in his eyes.

With their son's dark brown hair and Relena's bright blue eyes Heero noticed an unmistakable strength in his son's eyes and they decided on the name Dylan Raiden Yuy. Dylan meaning great, faithful and loyal. Raiden meaning thunder and lightning.

Their daughter having been bestowed with the beautiful blond hair of Relena and the dark deep blue eyes of her father, Heero realized immediately why people had always been unnerved by his famous Yuy death glare. While his baby daughter didn't have the death in her eyes they did however hold a willful, strong intensity and wisdom that seemed to see right to his soul. He felt a kindred spirit with her instantly and due to this they named her Kelsey Miyu Yuy. Kelsey meaning warrior and Miyu meaning superior beauty. With her cobalt blue eyes she was already a stunner. His queen had given him a prince and a princess and just like his never ending quest to protect Relena he would do the same for Dylan and Kelsey.

Looking at his children sleeping soundly in their baby bed next to his slumbering wife he couldn't help but think upon the years, trials and events that ultimately brought them to this miraculous day. With all they had been through and as far as they've come it was still hard to fathom that the girl who found him half dead on a beach, compromising his mission, and who he had made his new mission to kill... was now his wife and mother of his children.

How it all began...

Annoyance was just a precursor to the way he had felt about THAT girl...that blond haired, blue eyed girl who seemed to glow from the fading light of the setting sun on that empty beach on the fateful day. After their unexpected, unusual and short introduction into each others lives he was livid, confused and flustered. Considering he was a model of self control, even within himself, this just stood to further fuel the flame of his growing anger towards that young woman who was encroaching upon his every waking moment and starting to invade his dreams. He simply could not grasp how one seemingly inconsequential female could be the cause of so much turmoil within himself. The more he worked on his mission to kill her the more she unknowingly enticed him with her allure. This particular quality, as a soldier, he had little to no experience with which further threw him off his guard. In his mission to kill her, he learned who she was and while normally such information would have no effect on him or his mission; he found what was once annoyance, grew inexplicably into protective feelings for her. The war as well as Relena losing her father (accidentally at his hands) only proved to make these feelings stronger. Relena was a very strong and very private person. As time went on he could see how much they were alike in those fundamental ways from the beginning. Once he became aware of her fierce sense of discretion he knew that the need to kill her was no longer justified...although he would have been lying if he had said he wasn't at least a little bit biased by that point. Instead of walking away as his better judgement was screaming at him to do; he found himself getting closer to her. After the war he decided to watch over her and protect her from a safe distance. He felt it was his only way to contribute to the peaceful world she envisioned and worked diligently to make happen. He didn't particularly know what to make of the 'other' feelings she stirred within him, but he did know that those feelings and his mission were two separate entities that should not and could not coexist. So he decided that distance was the best course for his mission .

The years went by peacefully with the Ambassador of Peace doing her job and her protector always doing his job to look after her. It surprised him when Relena had admitted to him later that even when he was gone she always sensed that he was out there somewhere constantly protecting her. Then again they always seemed to have an inexplicably strong connection to one another right from the start.

The road to their romance was long and arduous. He would show up out of the blue or when Noin would call him in for a situation that needed his expertise. They generally kept relations strictly professional. But one fateful day he showed up to her office and he noticed she was giving him a coy look, he found that this made him slightly happy somewhere deep down inside and something about that made him uncomfortable. He quickly pushed those feelings down, he was there on a mission, Noin had asked him to come and personally escort Relena on a four week tour of the colonies due to reported rumors of uprisings. Rumors or not no one could afford to take chances, Noin needed her best man protecting the Vice Foreign Minister and that was without question Heero.

The first two weeks of their trip went by without consequence. The third week however marked potential disaster when a conference Relena was attending was interrupted by a protester who started shooting randomly. Chaos ensued and Relena was one of the fortunate few to make it out unscathed due to her ever vigilant protector. At that point the tour was cancelled and once back home, Noin had decided that Heero would become Relena's permanent bodyguard until Milliardo could arrive from space in one month and reevaluate the situation personally.  
That was a long month by Heero's count and also the month that changed everything in their relationship.

Through their daily interaction he noticed certain feelings he had long since buried surfacing without his permission. Since he also noticed Relena giving him suggestive looks ever so often he feared she probably had the same feelings for him as well. However, he refused to let such feelings dictate his ability to complete his mission, he was an elite solider and a professional. Albeit it was difficult due to his staying in the guest house on Relena's property. One night Relena called Heero in a panic saying she thought she heard someone trying to break into her house. After his extensive search he discovered nothing. He went upstairs, since she had locked herself in her bedroom per his instructions; and when she opened the door, much to his surprise, his not so buried feelings came racing to the surface. There in the soft light of her bedroom she stood in the doorway wearing an almost see through nightie that hugged every contour of her very attractive body.  
It was only when she cleared her throat that he realized he was staring. This apparently amused her as proven by the wisp of a smile on her face. He briefly noted that she didn't appear to be embarrassed or panicked. Before he had time to completely take in the situation he registered that she had moved dangerously close to him so much so that he could feel the heat emanating off of her body. At that point he realized his body was reacting to her as well, so he quickly stepped back, informed her that the perimeter was safe, closed the door and swiftly made his way back to the guest house.

As soon as he entered the guest house he immediately stripped and found himself taking a cold shower. He was angry that he had allowed himself to slip up in that manner. He was only glad he got out of there as quickly as he did. He argued with himself to not allow himself to cross those lines again. When he was satisfied that the cold water had cooled his body's reaction to Relena, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to air dry and retrieve his clothes. Lost in his thoughts of berating himself he was shocked to find Relena on his bed. All the good that the cold water had done was completely undone and this time there were no clothes to hide the obvious effect she instantly had on his body. In some corner of his mind he ascertained that his body's reaction pleased her. In that same instance his calculating mind realized that there never was an intruder, she fabricated the story to get him to her house...or more specifically to her bedroom. She slid off his bed and walked up to him with a purposeful stride and the words that she said next shocked him to his core. "Heero, I am positive you're aware that I have feelings for you and for a long time I've wondered if you feel the same for me? I knew you would never tell me outright so I figured I would find out for myself and now," she glanced down at his unmistakable arousal "I think it's safe to say I have proof." she finished with a mischievous grin gracing her features. He stood there stunned in silence not able to believe what was happening as she continued: "As you well know I am a woman of peace and patience but I'm also a woman who goes after what she wants. Heero Yuy, I have been waiting years for you to make a move so now I'm taking matters into my own hands. I only have one question...Heero, do you love me? Please don't answer now, with the remainder of this month all I ask is that you think about it and tell me before you decide to leave again... that is IF you decide to leave again?" With that she walked out of the guest house back to her house leaving a very confounded and very naked Heero still standing in the bathroom doorway.

Once again Heero found himself more confused by his feelings for Relena than ever before. But it was through the rest of that month along with her bold directive that he had an epiphany...he never allowed any closeness with anyone not just because that could jeopardize the mission and not just out of necessity either, but out of fear. The realization hit him hard, but then again all of the realizations he had concerning Relena seemed to do that to him.

The rest of the month seemed to go by without incident, Relena was professional giving him space and time to ponder his feelings while Heero was his stoic normal self...on the outside. However on the inside he was battling a raging sea of emotion that he wasn't entirely sure if he was making progress with or sinking further down into confusion. Regardless, Heero was thinking intently on what had transpired in her guest house and the feelings that had undeniably been growing rapidly ever since. The last night of his mission was upon him and despite any and all of his confusion, one thing was clear and that one thing was that he could no longer deny his feelings for Relena. So while he was doing his nightly perimeter check of her house he left a rose on her pillow with a note saying just simply 'Yes.'

Back at the guest house he was still reeling from his move to leave her the rose with his note; but after the boldness she displayed he knew he had to do something. Lying to himself clearly hadn't worked nor had it fooled Relena. There was a knock on the door and of course he found Relena standing on the other side holding her rose with the note still attached.  
At first her expression was hard to read and then she gave him a dazzling smile and she lunged forward assaulting him with a hug. Before he knew what he was doing his lips found hers.  
They kissed lightly at first and then the kiss was deepened. Relena hungrily wanted to taste him and getting caught up in the moment he found himself doing the same.  
They stood there for a few minutes completely lost in each other. Yet without warning his military acumen kicked in and he abruptly stopped and pulled back from her. She looked disappointed and that made him want to immediately go back to kissing her if for no other reason than to take away the look of disappointment that suddenly effected him more than he would have ever dreamed.  
He had denied his feelings for her for what felt like a century and those feelings were only amplified with the fact that he wanted her right then and there. He found it took everything he had to remind himself that she was a lady, a lady to be courted and respected. Of course there was also the matter of Milliardo and that sudden thought was like a bucket of ice cold water being poured over his head. Heero's suddenly rigid stance earned him a worried look from the golden Goddess in his arms.  
Heero explained his current thoughts on her overprotective brother, who was less than friendly with him, and how her brother more than likely would be anything other than okay with this current development. Her look went from worried to amused and then back to worried as realization dawned on her that Milliardo was clearly the next obstacle standing in their way.

Heero decided it was best to face Milliardo man to man to inform him of the situation personally. Upon initially hearing the news Milliardo found himself having to stop himself from punching Heero in the face and instead made a hasty retreat to Relena's office in hopes of hearing that what Yuy said wasn't true or that maybe this was some cruel joke just to mess with him. To say that he was less than happy about the events that transpired during the last month would have been the understatement of the century. While he respected Heero as an elite solider and agreed that there was no one better to protect Relena, Heero being in a relationship with Relena was quite a different story.  
He knew that Relena had a crush on Heero, but a serious relationship...was frankly not something he could easily process or was even wanting to attempt to process for that matter.

Of course Relena confirmed everything to her flabbergasted brother.

While Relena was concerned at first at the prospect of her brother's rage, she found it wasn't as difficult to overcome her fear as she would have originally thought.

Once she pointed out, or more or less reminded him that she is in fact an adult and if she can be a political power for the entire world, then she should also be able to make decisions in her own personal life, Milliardo fell silent. Her argument was solid and on that note he stormed out of her office making sure to knock into Heero on his way out.

Relena and Heero had wanted to keep things quiet about there relationship but due to her brothers outrage, word spread like wildfire. At first it was bittersweet with all there friends and coworkers congratulating them on finally getting together, then it became annoying with endless questions and others...specifically Duo, making outlandish remarks and induendos.

However, after a few weeks they didn't seem to notice or care any longer since they were so wrapped up in each other, learning each others inner most thoughts and all that they had kept locked away during all the years since they had met. It was like getting to know each other all over again, although the core knowledge they knew of each other stayed ultimately the same.

At the 3 month mark Heero found himself buying Relena a three carat diamond ring on a platium band. He wanted it to be special so he took her to the beach where it all began. As they were walking they came across writing in the sand and as she read it she registered that the writing in the sand said 'Relena will you marry me?' she turned to find him on one knee presenting the ring. She enthusiastically said yes of course.

Due to her status she was obligated to have a huge showy wedding -much to Heero's chagrin- but rules were rules. They honestly just wanted to elope due to passions building it was honestly getting harder to put the brakes on things. But the good thing about Relena having such a large staff is that they were able to put together the enormous affair in about 3 months. Relena said a wedding that size would have taken anyone else at least a year at minimum.

The wedding was the production it promised to be accented in Relena's favorite color of pink. Relena looked like an angel floating down the aisle in white. Even Milliardo had come around and naturally walked her down the aisle. He may not have been Heero's biggest fan but he certainly wasn't going to miss out on his role of walking his baby sister down the aisle. Although he did seem to show a moments hesitation when it was time to actually give her away.

The fellow Gundam pilots stood as Heero's groomsmen although Heero chose to hold onto the ring himself. The reception mainly consisted of the usual events of dinner, dancing, cake and a never ending reception line of thanking people for attending. Finally the show was over and it was time to go on the honeymoon and start our new life together.

Heero surprised Relena by whisking her away on his private plane to a very Private Island in the Indian Ocean. He had shared her with everyone else for too long and now that she was legally his wife he felt he deserved to have her all to himself...for at least a few weeks anyway. When they arrived it was night time and the beach house seemed to have every light on like a beacon in the night. The house was beautiful and open to the private beach while chilled champagne was waiting. Upon walking up to the door Heero picked Relena up into his arms to carry her over the threshold and as he did she let out an excited giggle. Before he could put her down her lips found his and they both knew that the luggage, the beach and the champagne would all have to wait. Walking briskly to the bedroom he kicked open the door and gently laid her down on the bed, never breaking their kiss.  
The air from the beach was warm and suddenly his clothes felt like winter gear but before he could do anything about it Relena was divesting him of his shirt. He revelled in the feeling of her hands exploring his chest and back so much so that he hadn't realized she was already undoing his pants. At that point he decided to distract her, tease her just a bit. He gently grabbed her hand and started kissing her fingers, then nibbled on her earlobe and trailed kisses down her neck. He stealthily removed her dress in one quick move. Much to his surprise she was wearing a seductive baby doll lingerie piece that was somewhat transparent. Upon seeing that he became ravenous for her and ripped the lingerie off kissing all of her exposed skin. Her whimpers of pleasure spurred him to quickly discard the rest of his clothes allowing there bodies to touch skin to skin. He was intent on exploring every inch of his bride and he did so quite thoroughly making her shiver and moan with delight which was music to his ears. His intense arousal combined with her body being ready for him grew so intense that he couldn't wait any longer to be one with her the way a married couple should. He cupped her face and kissed her deeply while settling himself above her. As they came together as one he was lost in the euphoria of feeling her so completely. He stilled himself as she whimpered in protest as her body adjusted to him. But once he started moving the only cries were ones of pure ecstasy. The three weeks there consisted of pretty much the same as the first night. They had waited so long and they truly had privacy here which was hard to find back home. Mundane tasks like putting on clothes or eating was a chore...unless of course they were eating off each others bodies. Lots of showers, naked swims and love making on the private beach and all over the beach house was routine. Yet all good things eventually come to an end as the world quite literally awaited their return. Relena was just as disappointed as Heero but once he reminded her that they could always come back and in the meantime they had an entire house to christen that seemed to bring that gorgeous smile to her face one more.

Back home things were back to normal, except for the constant love making, because that certainly wasn't happening before they left. Relena was working and Heero was at work protecting her by day and by night they worked on each other in bed... or wherever the mood hit. Relena was like a drug he couldn't live without and he was pleased to know that she felt the same of him as well. They were like magnets and even though they were back home they still found it difficult to keep clothes on.

They were on their way back from one of Relena's many tours and she suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Heero followed in concern and heard that she was throwing up. Heero made the assumption that she had eaten something that didn't agree with her because she never got sick from traveling. She assured him that she was fine and it would pass. The next morning instead of finding her next to him in bed he found her hunched over the toilet. This pattern continued for about a week. So thinking she had a bug was no longer an option. Insisting that all she needed was sleep he reluctantly took her word for it since he had to go meet Noin for a mandatory debriefing. That night was storming so violently Heero came home to the power being knocked out. He found Relena curled up in a chair asleep in the study. He picked her ever so gently and carried her upstairs to their bedroom and tucked her in bed. While laying next to his ailing wife listening to her breathe, all of a sudden she shot up and darted to the bathroom once again sick. When she emerged from the bathroom he kissed her forehead and noticed a look in her eyes that he could not distinguish. She took his hands in hers and lead him to the love seat in their room. "Heero, I have something to tell you. I went to the doctor last week." He was alarmed now thinking something seriously wrong had been discovered. "I'm not sure how to say this...I know we never talked about it...well you see...I just have to come right out with it, Heero, I'm pregnant." The words didn't sink in right away, Relena was saying something and it was like he was underwater because he could see her lips move but not hear a word she said. Asking her to repeat what she said and with concern in her voice she said it once more with definite worry in her eyes. It was that concern in her eyes that brought him out of his daze. It finally clicked what she said and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. That night they both just laid together in each others arms and all the while he had placed a protective hand on her stomach reeling from the wonderment of her life changing announcement.

The next couple months were rough but Relena eventually stopped being sick everyday. She entered the stage in pregnancy where she craved sex all the time and he'd be lying if he said that wasn't highly enjoyable. Then came the end when she was always so uncomfortable. Milliardo was less annoyed with Relena being pregnant when he realized he would be an uncle. Despite his hard exterior he was staring to mellow ever so slightly. Of course Noin being his wife was an ever constant help in the crusade to make Milliardo more agreeable.  
Relena went into labor on the one day Heero wasnt with her. Fortunately he had driven his bike that day and was able to get to the hospital in record time. Milliardo had driven Relena to the hospital and made sure to chastize Heero for not being with Relena that day even in his haste to get to Relena's room. However, even in his rushing to her side it didn't escape Heero's attention that Milliardo had everybody in the waiting room with him...Wufei, Quatra, Duo, Trowa, Noin, Sally etc... the whole damn office. Heero got to the room right in the middle of one of his wife's screams of agony and his heart almost stopped.

Present Day:  
Sitting in that hospital room reflecting on their journey and realizing that this is a whole new chapter with their children was a nice but sobering thought. What kind of father would he be? And then he remembered it was time to go out to the waiting room and give the 'circus' a status report.

 

A/N:  
I greatly appreciate you taking the time to do so.

This was my first time really writing anything and actually sharing it with the public at large. This story literally poured out of me and I've never had that happen before. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
